


Stardust

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Bucky, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: You walk in on Bucky singing your babygirl to sleep. Based on Stardust by Hoagy Carmichael.





	Stardust

ighing in content, you wiped the condensation from the large mirror of the bathroom only to notice now how rosy your cheeks looked from the hot water. The long, hot bubble bath you had just indulged into had let you more relaxed and cleaner than you have felt in days. Being a parent was the most amazing thing you had had the luck to experience. The past ten months had just flew by and were blessed every day with the most angelic smile, heartfelt laughters and your favorite pair of blue eyes your baby girl had inherited from her dad.

But Bucky being the superhero that he was, you had been playing the single parent card for the past five days while he was on a mission. As much as you loved your daughter, you were so used to having Bucky around all the time that taking care of her all by yourself had ended up being one of the most exhausting thing you had ever did. Thank god Bucky rarely left for missions anymore. He had considerably slowed down his work with the Avengers the day your baby girl was born, realizing there were bigger things in this world than traveling left and right to fight bad guys and that little thing shared your smile.

The second Bucky had walked past the door, he came looking for you two only to find you and your little Brooke working side by side to fold laundry. Or at least your were folding, Brooke was more into crawling in the pile of clothes on your bed and hiding under of the towel you were currently trying to fold as the little girl was having none of it.

“Oh no, where has she gone again?” your playfully dramatic tone caught Bucky’s ears as he kicked off his shoes in the lobby. The goofiest smile crept up his lips when he felt his heart finally coming back to a normal speed after days of worrying and longing. His hastily pace guided him to your room and he felt fatigue and stress vanishing away with each step he took in your direction.

“There she is!” Your giggle was immediately followed with Brooke heartfelt laughters and the little girl hiding his face behind her little hand as she let herself fall back against the pillow you had secured behind her. Bucky arrived just in time to witness the scene, both your laughters echoing in the room and in his heart, probably even his bones. He felt like it was the first time he had been able to breathe since Steve called him up for his help, forcing him to gear up and leave in under an hour. Thankfully he had been able to text you frequently, assuring you he was okay.

Deep in his thoughts, it was Brooke happy squeal when you climbed on the bed to pretend to bite her stomach that caught his attention attention. Your baby girl immediately caught your hair as she giggled heartily under the exaggerated eating sound you made. The scene was so pure, so lively and clashing so much with the past few days he had, Bucky felt his eyes welling up with tears under the raw love radiating from the both of you. This, here, now, it was were he belonged, with you two.

His heart expanded in his chest when he felt his love for you growing by a tenfold to the mere sight of you and Brooke playing together. You looked exhausted, probably as much as him, but you looked so genuinely happy, so beautiful and carefree with your daughter, Bucky felt himself falling a little more with you at this second.

“Please let me her cute little toes, I’ve been wanting to eat them since the day she was born,” he chuckled softly, his eyes shining with happy tears. Your laughters were immediately cut off as you both looked up in his direction. Your previous smile somehow turned wider when you took him in, neither of you knew how it was humanly possible.

Your relieved sighed out “Bucky,” was covered by Brooke high-pitched happy squeal when she recognized her dad, immediately starting to wiggle her legs and arms, pulling harshly onto your hair in the process. You winced and chuckled, reaching for the little girl’s hands to pry yourself free from her strong hold under Bucky’s heartfelt laughter.

He walked to the bed just as you picked up Brooke, mirroring his goofy smile and the relief somehow made your feature soften in a matter of second when you realized he was finally back. Bucky didn’t lose a second to wrap his arm around you, pulling you two against him and he immediately buried his face in the crook of your neck to breathe you in, making you shiver in the process.

“I think I need a shower,” you winced, knowing a day with your toddler resulted in your running everywhere and being covered with many unidentified matters. Bucky only sighed in content and pulled you closer to himself.

“You’re perfect,” he mumbled to your neck, planting several kisses against your skin. He wanted to cry when he realized it tasted just as he recalled and made him want to stay like that for hours, if it wasn’t for your baby girl pulling at his hair to catch his attention, apparently not liking that you were stealing her thunder.

“Da-da-da-da!” she repeated, pulling as hard as she could, impatiently wiggling her little leg and causing Bucky to inhale sharply and pulling away to look at you. You giggled at his wide eyes and agape mouth caused by the surprise.

“Yeah, that happened a couple days ago when she saw your picture on my phone, she started calling for you,” you chuckled, the sheer happiness on Bucky’s features making your heart grow to big for your chest.

The former soldier looked at his daughter who immediately stopped writhing when his eyes met hers. Her entire face lit up when she realized she had his attention and she let go of his hair to place her hand on his cheek, “da-da!” she giggled, causing Bucky’s heart to combust in his chest and he didn’t wait for Brooke to extend her little arms in his direction to pull her close to him.

You pulled away, chuckling softly when your toddle place a sloppy kiss on her dad’s cheek before she started babbling away to tell him all the adventures she went on since he left. As relief to see Bucky again washed over you, you suddenly felt your entire body aching, the stress and little sleep you had in the past few days catching up with you in a matter of second. You had to sit down on the bed, smiling softly at Bucky who kept nodding knowingly at Brooke and reaction with occasional “no way” and “you did that?” when it was his turn to speak.

You felt the knot that had settle in your throat since the moment Bucky hung up five day ago finally loosening and you had to fight tired tears from prickling your eyelids. You had refused to believe you could lose him, refusing to accept the idea that Brooke could grow up without seeing her father. You knew Bucky well enough to know he’d fight the Devil in person for his life, for Brooke, for you.

“Go take a bath, I’ll finish the folding,” you snapped back to reality at Bucky’s soft tone only to notice two pairs of identical eyes looking at you. You shook your head.

“Nah, I’ll do it, don’t worry,” you smiled, knowing he was probably even more tired than you were from saving the world. “There are some leftovers in the fridge if you want. Brooke had dinner already but-”

“Doll, really, go relax, we got this,” Bucky assured you, looking your daughter in his arms, “right babygirl? You and I are going to finish laundry while mamma is going to take a well deserved bath?”

“Bath!” Brooke answered, looking at Bucky before looking at you, causing you to chuckle tiredly. You sighed in defeat, knowing you desperately needed a hot bath before crawling to bed and snuggling with your beefcake of a boyfriend.

“Okay,” you stood up, walking to them, “but don’t let yourself tricked by her cute smile, she says she’s gonna help but she’s much into hiding in the clothes,” you chuckled, tickling Brooke’s neck, causing her to shrug one shoulder and giggle to escape your touch.

“You know I can’t promise you that, she got me wrapped around her cute little finger,” Bucky admitted, causing you to chuckle.

“That I know,” you sighed, shaking your head at him before tiptoeing to peck his lips. “Welcome home,” you smiled against his lips.

Now you didn’t know how much time had passed since you closed the bathroom door, you were almost sure you had dozed off in your bath but for how long, you didn’t know. After drying your hair with a towel and switching from your towel to one of Bucky’s shirt, you padded your way out of the room.

The apartment was dark and silent if it wasn’t for the night light dimming from Brooke’s room at the end of the corridor and Bucky’s low voice you could hear. Slowly, you walked towards the room and it didn’t take long to realize Bucky wasn’t talking, he was singing. Your lips curved into a smile when you recognized the song and, when he was finally in your field of vision, you felt your heart melting on the spot.

Sometimes I wonder why I spend

The lonely nights dreaming of a song

The melody haunts my reverie

And I am once again with you

Bucky was slowly pacing in Brooke’s room, the little girl held securely against his chest, obviously already fast asleep from her lack of excited limb wiggling whenever her dad was around. A soft smile danced on Bucky’s feature as he sang that song he had sang so many times to your growing belly. That song that reminded him of his childhood, of his parents slow dancing in the living room when him and his sisters were supposed to be sleeping but, every time he heard the melody playing in the living room, he couldn’t help but peek his head out of his room to watch them.

Beside the garden wall when stars are bright

You are in my arms

The nightingale tells his fairy tale

Of paradise where roses grew

You leaned against the door, taking in the scene playing before your eyes. The entire room was filled with so much love, so much adoration radiating from the both of them you knew you could touch it if you tried. The peacefulness that had accompanied Brooke’s birth made you see one side of Bucky that you hadn’t met yet. Another aspect of his personality that you had fallen for hard and fast.

Though I dream in vain

In my heart it will remain

My stardust melody

The memory of love’s refrain

Seeing your boyfriend so soft, so loving, so caring yet protective as he held your baby girl in his arms never failed to awake something primal within you. His total dedication to your family was something you had never witnessed anywhere before and it has turned your relation somehow more passionate, deep. A familiar crave started tugging at your lower stomach, a need that you had embraced long ago and that only Bucky could ignite and satisfy.

You followed your boyfriend with his eyes as he brought your toddle closer to him to kiss her forehead, mumbling intelligible words to her before carefully placing her in her crib. The seconds he spent watching her sleep, making sure she was long gone into dreamland only made you crave him more.

When he turned around and your eyes met, you saw a total shift in his entire demeanor and you remembered there was nothing you could hide to your super-soldier of a boyfriend. Despite the dimmed light in the room, you noticed the same hunger in his eyes as his gaze crept up and down your form in his shirt and your stomach twitched in anticipation, making your lips curl into an amused smile. Slowly, you walked backward towards your shared bedroom.

You bit your lip when Bucky silently closed your daughter’s bedroom, his eyes still glued to you and you offered him a taunting smirk as you reached for the hem of the shirt you were wearing to pull it off you as you were still standing in your room’s doorway. Only able to make out your silhouette in the darkness, a low, animalistic growl ran past his lips and echoed in the silent corridor, shooting straight to your core.

“Care to show me how much you’ve missed me?” you whispered.

Bucky smirked as he walked in your direction, throwing his own shirt on the way, not wanting to have anything keeping him away from your skin by the time he was against you. “Oh, babygirl, you don’t even know what waiting for you.”


End file.
